1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of beverage container caps and containers. In particular, the invention relates to a reusable, washable cap that can be used with a variety of different beverage containers.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes reusable water bottles and other insulated and non-insulated beverage containers with removable caps of various types. Such beverage containers come in a huge variety of styles and configurations with caps ranging from simple threaded lids that must be completely removed to drink the beverage, to complex systems with straws, valves, and other mechanisms. Existing systems, however, have failed to meet the need for a beverage container and cap that is easy to carry, easy to use without unwanted spillage, and dishwasher safe. Existing beverage containers have further failed to meet the need to provide users with useful information during use of the container as part of various activities such as walking, hiking, biking, etc.
The present invention overcomes these problems, providing a dishwasher safe cap for a beverage container that can be carried by hand or securely attached to a belt, garmet, or bag, with a simple, reliable valve. The cap can be equipped with various sensors and output devices that provide a range of useful information to the user.